Immune to Change
EXP Awarded Roleplay Evelynn looked at her surroundings, taking in everything around her. A new, foreign, and bare terrain that she had to live in for now on. She wasn't very enthusiastic about the situation. Leaving behind everything she knew, Vale, her home in the forest, and...her. The fact that there were hardly any plants around here didn't help all that much, but she could make some arrangements. Where Evelynn was standing, she saw grass had sprouted from the ground. She nodded to herself, knowing what to do. She saw a dead tree, surprisingly, still standing tall. She placed her hand on the dull trunk and soon enough the tree, bare branches and all, was brought back to life. The trunk recovered its natural brown color and new leaves grew on the branches. Flowers and grass sprouted around the tree, creating an oasis (except without the lake) in the plain desert she was in. Now about adjusting to life here... She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. But she knew she had to get over it and move on. She just can't let her-Lilith go. She walked away from the vessel, her shoulder bag resting on her shoulder, too busy looking around to notice that she bumped into someone. Amusedly watching the young winged leafy girl work her magic on what should be completely dead sand, Syn hovered around using spatial manipulation. He laughed loudly when she was done, and landed nearby her but it seems she was too entrapped in her own isolation to notice until she bumped into him. He swooped down and held her by the waist as she fell and leaned in close to her face with a look of mischief and maliciousness. "Careful there, you could fall," he snickered. After composing herself, she looked up at the stranger who had caught her. She felt flustered and uncomfortable with the close contact, but not wanting to show weakness, she kept a straight face and spread out her wings to look more threatening. (You know...what hawks do xD) "Careful there, you could fall." "Yeah no kidding," she said sarcastically. She noticed he was holding her by the waist, so she slipped out of his grip. "Thanks for um...catching me back there, but I have some unpacking to do," she said, about ready to take off. Smiling and tripping a bit over himself to get back over to in Evelynn's way, Syn now stood again in front of her. He wasn't at all affected by her wings out, "Woahhhhh hey hey hey there. Come one. Is that really all you're going to give me in return? Tsk tsk tsk. Simple thank you isn't gonna cut it, girly. Or wait, you said your name was Evelynn, right?" Syn smiled maliciously. She of course had never told him her name. He just wanted to confuse her. Before Evelynn could even take off, she noticed he was in front of her again. She was a little startled from that, but she didn't even show it. He really wasn't gonna let her go that easily, huh? She crossed her arms and with a serious look, was about to ask what on remnant he wanted, until she heard him say her name. Taken aback (and she actually showed it this time), she asked, "H-how did you know my name?" Syn laughed a little bit, "Welllllllllll~ it was on this bag you dropped when you bumped into me~" he showed the shoulder bag which originally belonged to Evelynn and had been on her but now in his possession. He showed of this fangs. He was definitely supposed to be scary looking but despite his half Grimm and monstrous appearance, no one really gave it too much attention. Oh well~ Evelynn instinctively placed her hand on her shoulder to notice that her bag was not where it should be. She was so used to having her bag on her that she sometimes forgot that it was even there, unless she needed something from it. 'Stupid!' she thought to herself. How could she just loose her bag like that? She noticed his fangs and managed to keep an excellent poker face. Now that she got to get a better look at him, she noticed his horns and...unique appearance. He was supposed to be a faunus, right? If anything, he reminded her more of a...grimm? She shook her head and made an attempt to reach for her bag. Well! This girl was a little more feisty than he initially anticipated! No real expression of shock? Was Remnant THAT powerful of a world? Oh! Who was he kidding, he already knew all of that. As cute as she was, Syn felt shockingly... bored. As if this little play didn't matter anymore. This version of him wasn't suiting him anymore. There wasn't anything he wanted to strive for himself. Maybe this Leafy girl somehow had an idea of that felt, and maybe not and it didn't matter but a thought went into his head as he watched her conceal any real emotional reaction. With a bit of a saddened smile, he handed the bag back without much of a fight to put on, "What am I?" he asked suddenly, then tilted his head over to the side, "What do YOU think?" There was a small hint of confusion on the winged girl's face once he returned the bag to its rightful owner. That was not the reaction she was expecting. In all honesty, she was expecting more of a fight. As if the interest in messing with her was dropped once he knew she did not have a show of emotions to display. She gently grabbed her bag and placed it on her shoulder again. Sometimes, she hated being the way she was. Emotionless and isolated from the rest. Like she was back to square one. Before she met Lilith. In the forests of Vale, where only her parents acknowledged her existence. She really was lost without her... She sighed and looked him in the eyes. Finally, a saddened smile adorned her freckled face. "Who are you? Well...you appeared to be a faunus to me at first, yet...I have never seen a faunus like you before. You remind me more of the Grimm. But how is it possible for you to be half Grimm and half human? And one more thing. You now know my name...so may I ask what is yours?" A ghost of a smile creeped up on his face as he noticed some emotional disturbance with the younger girl. Such... small problems... he would assume at least. There was no one here that was even close to the worst of the ordeals that could happen. A small, poker-faced loner was no different. He smiled a little bit more genuinely but also sadly as she spoke. But then he made a stupid gesture of holding onto his chin with his index finger pointed upwards as he tilted his head that way accompanied by a playful, "Hmmmm~" "I guess I do look like something of a Grimm. No one has found this appearance very... shocking... but I'm not a Grimm hybrid, I just change my form as one of my abilities to be whatever I want," he said honestly but in playful tone, "Oh... I don't have a consistent name honestly..." She chuckled a little under her breath at his stupidly playful gesture. Then, she subconsciously fiddled with the strap of her bag as she thought about what he said. She put her hand over her forehead to shade her lash-rimmed eyes, hiding her irises from the merciless sun. Certainly not the weather she is used to. "Anything? Well that is an interesting ability. I'm sure it has its advantages. All I can do is...that, " she motioned to the oasis of plants she created not long ago. She didn't mention her ability to give life to these plants, and to control them at will. But what did it matter? It was only used for dire situations. Something she only had to do once in her life. She hoped she wouldn't have to do it again. She rose a brow at the last thing he said. "Oh, is that true? Is there nothing you call yourself?" Watching her amusedly, Syn nodded, "Anything at all. But the horns usually stay," he said, "Still, that's life you made there practically out of nothing... Creation... seems stronger than destrcution..." He said with a lot of meaning behind it. "I've been.. meaning to change my form actually... have any ideas on how I should do it? I have a name now too, but I don't care about it anymore," he pulled at his shirt and looked at his body. She tried to contain a flare of pride at his words. Of all the things Evelynn has thought about herself, she never saw herself as strong. Even her ability to control plants at will was a power that took so much of her energy. In all honesty, she disregarded herself as insignificant. A weed among flowers. She glanced at the oasis, then looked back at him. A small smile that showed off her white pearls. "I'm afraid if I give you ideas, it wouldn't be true to who you are. If your form and name are things you care little about and want to change, then here is my answer," she let out a small laugh, "as cheesy as this sounds, just be yourself." Syn smiled. He seemed pleased to able to get this girl emotionally vulnerable, but not enough to make some sort of attack on her. He sighed at her smile and then continued, "I guess you're right. I think I knew exactly who I want to be too," he said, "But out of curiosity, if you were to be able to change who you were, who would you be?" "I am sure that whoever you want to be is someone that is true to who you are and not worthy of a change." She sighed at his incoming question. Who she wanted to be? She walked into Vacuo as a weak little loner-girl. Shut out from the rest of the world. Insignificant. A weed among flowers. Why wouldn't she want to change? Those thoughts plagued her mind as she came up with an answer. She was lost in thought, like a lonely wanderer in a foreign land. No where to go. She gazed up at him. With a sigh and a smile, she responded, "What good would it do to think about change, when there is really not much change I can do at all? I am the way I am for a reason. I wouldn't change who I really am even if I could. I wanted to be stronger, to become a huntress, but maybe I still have more to learn before I make it that far." She surprised herself that she actually showed this much emotion to someone other than Lilith. She never gave this much away, not even to her parents, who think she is having a blast in Vacuo. It was a good change from the wariness that she felt when she first him. Her emerald eyes glanced at the oasis. Finally appreciating the life she created. Much more valuable than destruction. Moving his head slightly over to the side in a bit of a wide ass smirk but at the same time with slightly amused eyes perhaps in a condescending or pleased way, he bared his fangs. "I'm envious that you're so immune to change," he said almost gleefully, "What in the world I'd give to stop changing. I want to last and want a certain thing and become that thing. But I never stop changing. I'll see how my next form fits. At least not everyone has to loose themselves, right?" Laughing slightly, he closed his eyes and took off his eyepatch off, tearing it off and before he opened his eyes he turned off to the side, distorted vision in the process but somewhat came into place as he jerked here and fro. When the sight cleared, it revealed he was a plain looking ram faunus woman, the horns the same and pale pure white skin rather than grey and simple dark clothing that showed a large bust and other curves. He opened his eyes to reveal they were magenta. "What do you think?" she said in a nice sounding voice and turned over to look at her new body gleefully, "This is EXACTLY what I've wanted for a while! I just needed a way to get to it. Thank you!" she seemed genuinely happy as she turned back to Evelynnn. "I'm Ruen." Evelynn was amazed as he was transforming right before her forest-green eyes. Then, a new figure stood before her. Not a he anymore, but a she. She gazed at the new figure in astonishment. Then, she gave her a warm smile. "Welcome Ruen, I hope you are here to stay." Category:Roleplays Category:Season 1